Heavenly Hell
by ShixieL
Summary: Manusia, malaikat, iblis. Cinta, nafsu, hasrat. WonKyu. Yunjae. BL. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Saya sudah pernah mempublish FF ini dengan judul Virgin Crisis-Heavenly Hell on Asianfanfics undername MinYeonRin sampai dengan chapter 8 (on-going) dan sekarang membuat versi bahasa Indonesianya di FFn. So I don't do plagiarism, untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan dibaca di author note, sekaligus, saya mempunya sedikit announcement untuk para readers. :)**_

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun (Slight: YunJae, YunKyu)

Disclaimer : Sadly they are not mine, but WonKyu belong to each other.

Other Casts : Will be introduced later on

Warning : Boys Love , no GS, Typo(s)

Prologue

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa_

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun berpendapat bahwa dirinya adalah seorang kutu buku culun yang telah jatuh hati pada seorang Jung Yunho, namja menawan disekolahnya. Kyuhyun yang merupakan pengagum rahasia Yunho selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak memiliki sedikitpun keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Yunho, hingga suatu saat, tanpa sengaja, Kyuhyun yang seharusnya berdoa agar dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Jung Yunho justru memanggil iblis terkuat dari dunia bawah, Siwon.

Bukannya membunuh namja polos yang dengan kecerobohannya membuat Siwon harus berada di dunia manusia, Siwon justru berniat mengabulkan permohonan Kyuhyun, tepat ketika Siwon menyadari bahwa dia dapat mengambil keuntungan dari namja manis tersebut.

Iblis berdarah murni membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menjadi iblis dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa tertandingi iblis manapun untuk memerintah dunia bawah. Dan sesuatu itu ada pada Kyuhyun, sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun bayangkan.

Kepolosan,

Tubuh yang belum tersentuh dan ternoda.

Kesucian.

Pertukaran telah dibuat….

Perjanjian yang harus dipenuhi….

Segel yang terbuka…

Diantara surga dan neraka….

Malaikat dan Iblis…..

Dimanakah jalanmu, wahai manusia….

The trade has been made.

The promise shall be fulfilled.

Between hell and heaven.

Angel and demon.

Which way will you cross, human?

* * *

A/N : Silahkan, readers boleh kok memarahi saya yang dengan seenaknya mempublish FF baru sementara FF yang lain masih on-going. Well, sebenarnya FF ini bukan FF baru juga, karena seperti biasa, FF ini sudah ada di AFF undername MinYeonRin (punya saya sendiri) dan sudah sampai chapter * (masih on going juga, *dihajar). FF ini untuk meramaikan wonkyuday1013, jadi untuk FFn, saya berfikir untuk publish 2 atau 3 dari ff saya untuk saya update, dan untuk di AsianFanfics, saya juga akan update beberapa. Oh untuk yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya menggunakan dua sites, merely, karena untuk publish yang bahasa Indonesia saya menggunakan FFn sedangkan untuk English version I'm using AFF so far.

Ini adalah link AFF saya, untuk yang tertarik www. asianfanfics profile/ view/ 117035 (silahkan hilangkan spasi), untuk saat ini ada 17 stories disana . beberapa one shot dan beberapa multi chaptered.

Dan tidak lupa, saya juga mengingatkan, readers boleh vote 2 atau 3 judul FF yang ingin diupdate di wonkyuday1013. Thanks ~~~ Happy wonkyu day all… Spread wonkyu love and nothing hurts .

Love you all

ShixieL/MinYeonRin/ sevinnevien


	2. Hero

**_Hi! Saya sudah pernah mempublish FF ini dengan judul Virgin Crisis-Heavenly Hell on Asianfanfics undername MinYeonRin sampai dengan chapter 8 (on-going) dan sekarang membuat versi bahasa Indonesianya di FFn. So I don't do plagiarism, untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan dibaca di author note, sekaligus, saya mempunya sedikit announcement untuk para readers. :)_**

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun (Slight: YunJae, YunKyu)

Disclaimer : Sadly they are not mine, but WonKyu belong to each other.

Other Casts : Jung Yunho-UKnow, Kim Jaejoong-Hero

Warning : Boys Love , no GS, Typo(s)

Prologue

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa_

UNKNOWN TIME

WAKTU TIDAK DIKETAHUI

"Hero.." Sosok itu memanggil sebuah nama dengan suara yang bergetar. Beribu rasa berkecamuk disana. Dia bahkan dapat melihat, merasakan bahwa sosok 'Hero' didepannya semakin melemah. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di tepian lembah curam dimana tidak ada birunya langit, juga tidak ada tanah untuk berpijak. Segalanya terlihat seperti kabut tipis, nyata tapi juga seperti akan hilang ditelan hembusan angin kencang. Cahaya matahari bahkan tidak nampak, meski kegelapan juga tidak mendominasi, sebuah tempat dimana kaum fana tidak akan mampu berada disana.

Salah satu dari kedua sosok itu memejamkan matanya, bulu matanya halusnya membingkai kelopak mata yang tertutup, sosok yang bisa melampaui definisi kata 'keindahan', sosok yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya lupa apa arti bernafas, meskipun sangat menyakitkan melihat sosok itu mengabur. Warna rambut pirang pucatnya yang sempurna, kulit putih pucat namun bening, seakan –akan mencair ketka tersentuh, bibir yang sewarna madu bunga segar. Dia hanya berdiri disana, tetapi hanya dengan kehadirannya udara disekitarnya terasa bersih, kental dan terberkati. 'Hero' mengangkat tangan pucatnya, dan jemari itu menyentuh wajah sosok lain yang sedari tadi memandanginya penuh kesenduan.

"U-Know… Sudah saatnya.." Suaranya terdengar seperti gemerincing lonceng yang terkena semilir angin, begitu jernih meski lemah.

"Haruskah…? Tanya sosok lain yang hanya berdiri diam sedari tadi, tidak menujukkan pertanyaan itu pada siapapun, mungkin justru pada dirinya sendiri.

'Hero' tersenyum mendapati mata sendu rekannya berteriak pilu dalam kebisuan, senyum lembut yang justru mampu membuat hati tercekat, senyum akhir. Kedua sayapnya tidak mengepak, dan juga tidak mengembang dengan gagahnya, seakan sayap itu sendiri sudah lelah, dan hanya bertengger disana.

Kedua sosok ini tidak terikat waktu dan ruang. Mereka tentu saja bukan sosok mortal, namun mereka juga bukan immortal. Mereka tidak bisa mati, namun mereka bisa menghilang, melebur dengan kefana-an, menyatu dengan alam, kembali ke tangan Sang Pengendali Kehidupan.

Mereka dapat saja melebur kembali kedalam cahaya, kedalam udara, kebali kerengkuhan sang Pencipta.

U-Know mengepalkan tangannya, masih memandangi sosok cantik itu, U-Know mampu merasakannya. Dia mengerti bahwa sang waktu telah mendekat, dan seberapapun kuat U-Know, dia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menghentikan takdir kejam yang telah terpatri, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dan dia memang tidak diberikan pilihan lain, kecuali menerima.

"Jangan menitikkan airmata… Jangan menangis cintaku, sebagaimana aku meyakini jalan Tuhan. Jangan meragu, jangan mempertanyakannya.." Lirih suara Hero membelai gendang telinga U-Know.

"Kita sudah seharusnya meyakini… Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan satu atau lain cara…"

"Atas nama Kesucian dan Keagungan aku mencintaimu, Hero…" U-Know berkata, tidak benar-benar memandang Hero, justru kepalanya menengadah, menatap keatas. Ketika para malaikat tidak menjalankan tugasnya didunia manusia, dan mereka berada didunia mereka, mereka tidak mempunyai perasaan sebagai manusia fana, tidak ada kesedihan, kemarahan, keputusasaan, harapan, kesenangan. Karena sang rasa hanyalah untuk memuja sang Pemberi Rasa. Tetapi, siapakah yang bisa mengontrol itu semua? Bahkan saat itu, U-Know tahu, tak akan ada air mata kesedihan yang mengalir di kedua mata tajamnya, dan itu lebih menyakitkan.

Adakah yang mempertanyakan bahwa para malaikat itu memiliki hati atau tidak? Mereka tidak tahu. Para malaikat tidak mengerti tentang hati. Tetapi mereka merasakan.

Perlahan, ada setitik cahaya berpendar lemah muncul dari dada Hero. Cahaya berkelip, kecil, sepotong jiwa. Hero tersenyum, memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada satu-satunya cintanya setelah Sang Agung itu sendiri, memperhatikan mata elang tajam itu dan mengangguk lemah.

"Dari cahaya… kembali pada dekapan Cahaya. Tidak ada yang kusesali…" Hero berucap. Dia tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan kekasihnya, jika ada satu hal yang bisa Hero lakukan untuk kekasihnya, untuk cinta mereka, dan hal lain beratas namakan cinta, maka inilah yang Hero lakukan.

Malaikat yang keberadaannya memancarkan kekuatan dan bermata tajam itu menghela nafas, bukan untuk kebutuhan udara, tetapi lebih kepada ungkapan perasaan. Sosok Hero lambat laun terlihat seperti gumpalan debu perak emas. Hero mendekati U-Know. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya kewajah sang kekasih, mata mereka bertemu, dan Hero tersenyum, menyentuh bibir dengan bibir. Tidak ada kehangatan, hanya rasa dingin yang nyaman.

Ciuman terakhir….

Hela nafas terahkhir…..

U-Know tidak menutup matanya, dia paham, jika dia menutup matanya sekejap saja, maka mungkin sosok Hero akan menghilang dari hadapannya, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan satu detikpun untuk melihat wajah sang terkasih..

Dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga U-Know yang memebuat U-Know terbelalak. Mungkinkah?

Senyuman indah terakhir yang U-Know lihat adalah momen disaat mereka terpisah, dia harus menyaksikan peristiwa ini. Hero kembali memejamkan mata indahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya penuh kedamaian sunyi.

"Aku mencintaimu… U-Know…."

"Temukan dia…"

"Biarkan tangan Tuhan menuntunmu…." Bisikan itu mengalir bersama semilir angin. Sosok Hero sudah tak ada. Tidak ada air mata, karena U-Know percaya bahwa kekasihnya masih bersamanya, hanya dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Dari cahaya kembali pada cahaya dan para malaikat adalah pendar cahaya.

"Keagungan hanyalah milikMu, Penciptaku…" U-Know berkata pelan. Tangannya ia rentangkan memeluk sinar tipis yang membelai tiap inci kulit kecoklatannya sedangkan sayapnya tersibak, merasakan denyut udara. Jikalau malaikat memiliki hati, merasakan sakit sebagaimana manusia, maka U-Know saat ini mungkin telah hancur tak bersisa.

U-Know masih berdiri disana, melihat kebawah dimana dia dapat melihat dunia manusia dari tempatnya.

"Tuntun aku, kekasih…"

UNKNOWN TIME AFTER

WAKTU MASIH TIDAK DIKETAHUI, SETELAHNYA.

"Aku harus menemukan orang itu." U-Know berkata tegas. Dihadapannya seluruh anggota Dewan melihat dia dengan pandangan menusuk. Sekitar 20 archangels (malaikat), dan U-Know memandang mereka satu persatu.

"U-Know, manusia yang ingin kau temui bukanlah Hero. Dia hanyalah seorang fana." Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya berbicara. U-Know membalikan badan tegapnya, menatap malaikat yang tadi berbicara padanya, berjalan kearah mereka, mendekat, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. "Ya, hanya seorang manusia fana yang telah Hero selamatkan. Hero menolongnya tepat ketika dia tahu dia akan menghilang. Dan hanya itulah satu-satunya yang Hero tinggalkan."

Sunyi. Sepi. U-Know menunggu persetujuan Dewan. Dia adalah archangel, tugasnya adalah untuk menuntun, membantu para manusia. Meskipun dia lebih bertanggung jawab untuk membela dan menjadi garis pertahanan ketika iblis melanggar garis batasnya, U-Know sendiri sebelumnya selalu menolak untuk terjun ke dunia manusia. Semua hal yang menyangkut kefana-an membuatnya jijik. Manusia adalah bentuk dari kejahatan, mereka mampu melakukan apapun atas nama nafsu. Dengan atau tanpa bantuan para iblis.

Tetapi kekasihnya, Hero justru selalu menolong para manusia, dan di sisa pendar keberadaannya, dia justru menolong fana tersebut, memberikan sepotong jiwa miliknya untuk merajut nyawa fana yang terpenggal di luar garis takdir, memberinya kehidupan dengan hidupnya sendiri.

U-Know harus menemukan orang ini, dia harus tahu alasan dibalik tindakan Hero.

Karena setiap malaikat memiliki kemampuan istimewa, dan Hero merengkuh anugerahnya, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Hero memberinya petunjuk untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan itu bukan hal yang bisa U-Know sia-siakan begitu saja.

"Baiklah. Kau akan pergi ke dunia manusia. Kau akan menyamar sebagai manusia dan menjalankan peraturan yang ada. Sumpahmu…"

U-Know menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Matanya terkatup. Sumpahnya.

"_Where you see hopelessness, we always see hope. Where you may see ravaged scars, we always see health. Where you may experience prolonged agony, we always see the way out of pain._

"Dimana kau melihat keputusasaan, kamilah harapan. Dimana kau terluka beracum, kamilah penyembuh. Dimana kau menderita dan sengsara, kami mengurapkan kebahagiaan untuk jiwamu.

_We are your champions, your allies, your greatest admirers, and your dynamic coaches. We are your angels, and we shall love you throughout eternity._

"Kami akan menjadi juaramu, kamilah temanmu, pengagummu dan penuntunmu. Kamilah malaikatmu dan akan mencintaimu dalam keabadian.."

"_We are the soldiers of the light,_

_God helps those who have faith on Him"_

"Kamilah.. tentara cahaya…"

"Tuhan memberikan pertolongan pada mereka yang percaya…"

"Hero….." satu kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut U-Know sebelum cahaya kuat menyergap ruangan dan membuat semua yang ada disana seolah-olah dibutakan.

.

.

.

.

"Yunho! Yunho! Yunho!" Teriakan pendukung terdengar begitu ramai dan memekik di seantero lapangan basket. Sebagian besar orang berkumpul disana menyaksikan pertandingan basket tahunan yang digelar di SM High School, dan tentu saja seorang Jung Yunho-lah yang membuat suasana semakin memanas.

Kartu As tim basket dan merangkap namja yang paling disegani dan dielu-elukan ini terlihat bermandikan peluh dan men-dribble bola mendekati area lawan. Rambut coklat gelap berantakan, tubuh basah oleh keringat tidak membuatnya terlihat buruk, justru menambah kesan manly dan menawan.

Dia selalu terlihat menonjol dimanapun dia berada, meskipun Jung Yunho tidak pernah mencoba bergaya sok popular atau semacamnya, hanya aura yang ada disekitarnya sangat berbeda, terlepas dari wajah tampan dan bentuk tubuh yang membuat namja di sekolahnya rela membayar berapapun untuk mendapatkan hal yang sama.

Ditempat tidak jauh dari sana, ada seorang pemuda, dengan kacamata tebal bertengger dihidungnya yang mancung, rambut ikal yang sedikit menutupi mata menatap Yunho dari kaca jendela di perpustakaan di gedung lantai dua. Terlihat jelas namja itu melamun. Pandangannya terpaku di lapangan basket, benar, pemuda itu sedang mengagumi sosok Yunho dari atas sana.

Kyuhyun mengingat satu pertemuan tidak sengaja dia dan Jung Yunho, hanya satu pertemuan yang mungkin tidak berarti bagi orang lain, bahkan mereka tidak kenal sebelumnya, namun itu cukup membuat dunia Kyuhyun seakan terjungkir balik. Satu pertemuan dan Kyuhyun merasa dia terperangkap dalam sorot mata elang Yunho, dan membuatnya terlena saat bibir berbentuk hati itu menyunggingkan senyum..

"Kyunnie-ya.. " Pemuda lain memanggil nama sahabatnya. Dia menggeleng-geleng ketika sahabatnya itu tidak kunjung memberikan respon.

"KYUNNIE-YA!" Pekik pemuda itu nyaring, membuat Kyuhyun berjengit dan sedikit terlompat dari tempatnya. "Aish, apa Wookie? Jangan berteriak! Suaramu itu bisa memecahkan kaca, kau tahu. " Sungut Kyuhyun kesal sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, terkejut, thanks to Wookie untuk itu. Wookie hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Yeah. Yeah, Aku tidak perlu berteriak tadi jika kau tidak melamunkan Yunho-ssi sampai matamu hampir terloncat keluar dan liurmu menetes." Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendelik sebal kearah Wookie yang menggodanya. "Lagipula, kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja sih perasaanmu, Kyu? Lebih baik kan daripada kau terus-terusan menjadi stalkernya begini." Tidak mampu menyembunyikan lagi rasa sebalnya, Kyuhyun menyikut sahabat mungilnya ini lumayan keras.

"Dia tidak ada dalam jangkauanku Wookie. Mana mau dia denganku yang begini.." Ujar Kyuhyun mendesah keras sembari memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di pantulan kaca.

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik, berjalan menuju ruang kelas dengan langkah lebar, tidak dipedulikannya Wookie berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya sambil meneriakkan namanya disepanjang lorong.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang ketika dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sedikit lenggang sepulang sekolah hari itu. Pikirannya penuh dengan segala macam hal berkecamuk di benaknya akhir-akhir ini. Dia tahu dia bukan apa-apa dibanding seorang Jung Yunho. Dia tidak popular, dia juga sedikit anti social, temannya pun bisa dihitung jari, dan dia juga tidak berpenampilan menarik. Dia hanyalah seorang kutu buku dan penggila game. Dia mungkin termausk jenius, tapi itupun juga hanya dibatas kewajaran dan dibidang pelajaran tertentu.

Dan jelas-jelas semua hal itu tidak mungkin bisa membuat Jung Yunho melihat kearahnya, terlebih membalas perasaannya. Haish. Lelucon macam apa itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun ragu kalau seorang Jung Yunho bahkan sadar bahwa ada seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun di dunia ini. 'Kasihan sekali aku ini' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan, tidak begitu mengindahkan apapun, tidak sadar kearah mana dia melangkahkan kaki.

Dan saat dia menegakkan tubuh serta mendongakkan kepalanya, dia sudah berada di ujung jalan di antah berantah.

"Aish! Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini? Seharusnya aku kan belok kekiri diperempatan tadi. Pabboya!" Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, yah, walaupun dia belum pernah kesini, dia tahu dia ada dimana, jadi dia tidak terlalu tersesat. Tapi, atmosfir disana terasa mencekam.

Angin yang berhembus dingin dan awan yang menutupi matahari, padahal saat itu musim panas. Terlebih lagi suara gemerisik daun yang bergesek tertiup angin, membuatnya merinding.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sekelibatan gedung tua yang terlihat tidak terurus selama berabad-abad.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, seperti ada magnet yang menariknya untuk mendekat. Kyuhyun menyentuh pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu lapis dengan besi besi dan berbagai ukiran yang tidak ia kenali, dan pintu itu berderit terbuka. Gelap.

Perasaan mencekam dingin membuatnya meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tapi, rasa keingin tahuannya jauh lebih besar. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut.

Jika saja Kyuhyun tahu apa yang menunggunya disana, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya di gedung tua itu.

Tentu saja, penyesalan.. selalu datang terlambat, bukankah begitu?

A/N : Masih termasuk background cerita, jadi mungkin masih sedikit membingungkan. Disini Baik U-Know maupun Hero adalah archangels, yaitu sosok malaikat. Setiap dari mereka memiliki kemampuan istimewa dan tugas sendiri. Seperti dijelaskan kemampuan istimewa Hero adalah 'Penglihatan akan masa depan' , sedangkan untuk U-Know, dia adalah Lion of God, the defender, pembela Tuhan, disebut juga pedang Tuhan. Dia termasuk jajaran malaikat yang memerangi iblis yang bertindak ataupun menyeberang batas yang telah ditentukan. Disini Iblis juga berbeda dengan setan penghuni neraka, iblis adalah kaum dunia bawah.

Hero meghilang, taau lebih tepatnya memudar, sebagai bangsa yang tidak bisa mati, mereka tetap bisa memudar ketika kekuatan jiwanya melemah, karena seandianyapun mereka mati mereka akan terlahir kembali. Jadi Hero bukan mati tapi memudar, dan sebagian jiwanya dia gunakan untuk menolong seorang fana (akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya)

Untuk hubungan Yunho-Jaejoong-Kyuhyun akan dijelaskan sejalan dengan cerita tapi kalau reraders ada yang sedikit bingung, silahkan bertanya.

Ini adalah link AFF saya, untuk yang tertarik www. asianfanfics profile/ view/ 117035 (silahkan hilangkan spasi), untuk saat ini ada 17 stories disana . beberapa one shot dan beberapa multi chaptered.

Dan tidak lupa, saya juga mengingatkan, readers boleh vote 2 judul FF yang ingin diupdate di wonkyuday1013 (yang lainnya menyusul, hohohoho) . Thanks ~~~ Happy upcoming wonkyu day all… Spread wonkyu love and nothing hurts .

Balasan Review:

ermagyu, miszshanty05 missjelek shin min hyo ratnasparkyu vihyun Allyna Kyuzumaki, Thanks for the review dear ~~~^^

wonkyufa ,, kkk, vote nya dua dulu dong~~^^ meski akhirnya nanti semua diupdate kok :3

2143 , thanks, suadh dilanjut meski masih background ^^

Shin SiHyun , o.0 ini beneran mau nabok *lari kepelukan Wonkyu +Kyuline . Iya M Rated soalnya ada 'ehem ehem' nya nyelip disana sini.. XDD

rikha-chan, heheheh~~^^ saya malah pusing nerjemahin ff sendiri, gomawo ne~~

0311 . o.0 semuanya? Boleh, tapi paketin chwangdola dulu, :p ato minimal coklat d*lfi sekotak ye? *ditabok. Hehehe, dua dulu, nanti yang lain nyusul. 3 gomawo~~^^

FiWonKyu0201, si ndut cantik manusia kok (meski nyampur2 dikit) yang malaikat malah U-Know sama Hero :3

NaraKim , dia demon paling hot di dunia bawah.. (kan emang iblis itu kece-kece) *ditaboksiwon

Vira, oh yang a night to remember? Vote aja yaaaa… Chap 1 memang publish cepet kok.. chap dua nya yang nunggu vote. ^^ Iya, yang ngetik aja nyesek. Sigh… ^^ LOL

Love you all

ShixieL/MinYeonRin/ sevinnevien


	3. Meeting You

**_Hi! Saya sudah pernah mempublish FF ini dengan judul Virgin Crisis-Heavenly Hell on Asianfanfics undername MinYeonRin sampai dengan chapter 8 (on-going) dan sekarang membuat versi bahasa Indonesianya di FFn. So I don't do plagiarism, untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan dibaca di author note, sekaligus, saya mempunya sedikit announcement untuk para readers. :)_**

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun (Slight: YunJae, YunKyu)

Disclaimer : Sadly they are not mine, but WonKyu belong to each other.

Other Casts : Jung Yunho-UKnow, Kim Jaejoong-Hero

Warning : Boys Love , no GS, Typo(s)

Prologue

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa_

* * *

Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa rasa penasaran bisa membuatmu melakukan hal-hal di luar logika dan penalaran, maka itulah yang sekarang sedang dilakukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati dia menginjakkan kakinya di bangunan tua tersebut, debu dimana-mana, ruangan yang gelap dan suram, hanya cahaya temaram yang sedikit menembus tirai jendela yang juga dilapisi debu tebal. Kyuhyun sedikit terbatuk, memandangi sekelilingnya, ruangan itu nyaris kosong,, hanya beberapa perabotan tua dan reyot yang ditutupi sehelai kain putih.

Wuuuushhh…

Angin dingin membelai kulit pucatnya, mengirimkan rasa mencekam yang sedikit mengaduk perutnya. Berjengit, matanya memincing ketika menangkap bayangan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah, ada sesuatu di balik pintu itu, didalam ruangan itu yang seperti memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada apapun disana, kecuali garis garis yang menyerupai gambar sebuah.. pentagram yang ada di lantai dingin itu. Terlihat seperti gambar bintang segi enam, dengan beberapa lingkaran. Kyuhyun berjongkok, jemarinya menelusuri garis putih yang terlihat using dan berdebu. Terlihat seperti gambar-gambar yang akan kau temui di upacara pemanggilan arwah atau pengusiran iblis, yah semacam itulah, meski Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin, dia bukanlah seseorang yang tertarik dengan okultisme.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, mengingat tidak ada seorangpun disana. Kyuhyun menyentuh sebuah cermin antik, lebih menyerupai pecahan cermin sebenarnya. Namun yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik adalah, bahwa cermin itu berwarna merah darah. Terlihat… mengagumkan sekaligus menakutkan…. Diambilnya pecahan cermin itu dan diamatinya dengan seksama. Hampir saja Kyuhyun berteriak ketika mendapati refleksi wajahnya dicermin, sedikit terhuyung, entah bagaimana menatap cermin itu membuatnya lemas, kehilangan tenaga.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang trebanting tertutup mengagetkan Kyuhyun, membuatnya tanpa sadar menggenggam pecahan kaca itu erat.

"Shit!" Maki Kyuhyun. Pecahan kaca itu melukai telapak tangannya. Darah kental merah menetes, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit, perih. Tetesan darah itu, terhisap dilantai, seperti menyempurnakan gambaran pentagram yang ada disana.

BLARRR

Cahaya terang muncul, membutakan ruangan ity. Udara menjadi sesak, dan berbau seperti perpaduan antara darah… wine.. juga.. seks… Kyuhyun terjatuh berlutut. Dia tidak dapat melihat apapun, bahkan rasanya semua tenaga menguap dari tubuhnya, lemas, dan lelah. Menit demi menit berlalu, terasa sangat lama. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, dadanya mengembang mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa, sedangkan kepalanya bergoyang, mencoba menghilangkan efek pusing yang dideranya.

Dan.. Kyuhyun tercekat, ketika justru dia langsung dihadapkan pada sosok yang entah muncul darimana, tepat didepannya. Tanpa bisa dia berlari, atau berpaling.

Sosok itu tinggi, besar… Menyerupai manusia, dengan otot yang sangat terbentuk. Rambut hitam legam sekelam malam tanpa sinar rembulan. Wajahnya terpahat sempurna, sangat tampan.. dan… menggoda…

Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa, mulutnya bahkan tidak mampu untuk membentuk satu katapun, terlalu terdistraksi, bahkan otak jeniusnya tidak mampu memproses apakah makhluk didepannya itu nyata atau tidak. Karena tidak mungkin ka nada seseorang atau sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul drai ketiadaan, apalagi.. sesuatu itu sangat tampan? Tapi, matanya tak bisa lepas menatap makhluk itu. Kyuhyun tidak yakin, namun ada perasaan aneh yang muncul, perutnya seperti melilit, dan seluruh permukaan kulitnya merinding. Dan, sangat aneh, Kyuhyun bahkan merasa 'tergelitik' hingga hampir saja dia mengerang… 'Apa-apan ini..' batin Kyu.

Disisi lain, Siwon membuka mata onyx kelamnya, tatapan matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun. Alis mata tebal SIwon sedikit terangkat, 'laki-laki atau perempuan?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dengan kulit putih susu, hidung mancung, pipi menggoda dan bibir yang menganga dan berwarna orange, membuat Siwon ingin melumat bibir itu detik itu juga, cantik dan indah untuk ukuran laki-laki, namun manusia itu juga bukan perempuan menilik dadanya yang sedikit rata meskipun tetap berisi. Ah, sepertinya sudah lama Siwon tidak dipanggil ke dunia manusia, membuatnya sedikit lupa akan 'rasa manusia', Siwon terkikik dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Manusia memang makhluk bodoh, menggambar pentagram, mengorbankan darahnya, dan memanggilnya dari dunia iblis, hanya untuk melakukan tindakan tidak berguna seperti membunuh orang yang mereka anggap musuh. Siwon tidak pernah repot-repot mengabulkan permohonan mereka, apalagi Siwon adalah iblis tingkat tinggi, dia hanya perlu membunuh manusia yang memanggilnya dan mematahkan perjanjian mereka dengan menumpahkan darah murni.

Pandangan Siwon kembali terpaku pada Kyuhyun. Matanya nyalang memandang Kyuhyun, sedikit menjilat bibirnya, 'ah, manusia ini sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan…' pikir Siwon sembari menyeringai.

Manusia ini.. sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang telah dia perbuat…. Siwon tersenyum mengejek.

Manusia itu terlihat lemah dan rapuh, kulit putih pucatnya berkilau dalam gelap, tanpa noda. Rambut coklat gelapnya juga sedikit acak-acakan, membingkai wajah mulusnya. Bibirnya sangat menarik, membuat SIwon ingin mencicipi bibir itu, bibir yyang terlihat penuh dan berisi. Siwon tidak dapat melihat mata Kyuhyun, karena tertutup bingkai kacamata tebal, tapi Siwon akan tertawa jika mata itu juga dipenuhi sirat ketakutan. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang iblis , Siwon menyukai ekspresi ketakutan manusia… membuatnya merasakan gairah menyala.

Siwon melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk, dan tidak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya. Seakan terpaku, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, apakah harus berlari atau pura-pura pingsan saja. Aura disekelilingnya terasa sangat mengintimidasi, membuatnya sesak untuk bernafas, namun disatu sisi juga membuatnya sangat bergairah dan bernafsu, membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya meledak, bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan celananya terasa sempit. Terror, seks, kegelapan, nafsu, lapar, kebanggaan, kemarahan, dan segala macam bentuk dosa seakan tercium dari sosok yang mendekatinya.

Suara berat itu mengalun, "Apa keinginanmu, manusia? Kau telah memanggilku, maka aku akan mengabulkan satu keinginanmu sebagai pertukaran atas jiwamu." Siwon bicara, memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bosan membuat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hah? Jiwaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya, penuh kebingungan. Hilang sudah rasa takutnya digantikan rasa terkejust sekaligus penasaran. "Siapa kau? Muncul entah darimana, bertingkah seakan kau ini jin atau malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan dandanan aneh. Yah, aku tahu kau itu tampan, tapi kau ini berlebihan kau tahu? Jiwaku ya milikku." Kyuhyun berteriak. Tidak peduli entah makhluk didepannya setan atau roh, enak saja mau mengambil jiwanya.

"Kau berani berteriak padaku, manusia?" Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tidak pernah bertemu manusia seaneh Kyuhyun, ketakutan tapi berani membentaknya. "Aku adalah iblis terkuat yang kau panggil, aku bisa memenuhi semua hasratmu, dengan pertukaran darah dan jiwa. Kau telah menukar kebebasan jiwamu dengan darahmu, dan kau telah terikat dengan perjanjian darah."

"Kau gila…" Bisik Kyuhyun. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi batinnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun…." Siwon kembali tertawa.

"D-darimana kau tahu namaku?' Tanya Kyuhyun terbata. Oke, permainan apapun ini mulai membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Makhluk apa kau ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, hmm?" Siwon menjawab, biasanya dia akan langsung membunuh siapaun yang berani mengusiknya di ketenangannya hidup di dunia bawah, tapi, manusia ini berbeda, manusia ini sangat menarik, dan Siwon sudah memutuskan untuk sedikit bersenang-senang. Dia menikmati usaha Kyuhyun untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan didepannya.

Siwon melangkah semakin mendekat, tatapan tajamnya mengunci Kyuhyun tetap ditempatnya. Bibir itu kembali mengundangnya, dengan tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Siwon dengan mudah meraih pinggang Kyuhyun, memerangkapnya dengan satu lengan sedangkan lengan lainnya meraih dagu Kyu, menyeringai, sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir itu dengan sedikit brutal. Sedikit bermain, Siwon menyesap bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan kuat, tidak memberikan waktu pada Kyuhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Bahkan sesuatu yang terasa basah dan hangat terasa menjilati bibir Kyuhyun, lidah Siwon yang memaksa masuk, meskipun Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kukuh tidak menggerakkan bibirnya. Hell, dia sedang dicium paksa, dan ciuman pertamanya juga dengan laki-laki, entah manusia atau bukan. Namun bukan Siwon, jika ia tidak punya cara tersendiri, segera digigit kuat bibir Kyu membuat pemuda berkulip pucat itu mengerang dalam ciumannya, dan tanpa sengaja membuka akses ke mulutnya, dan tanpa disia-siakan oleh Siwon yang langsung menyusupkan lidahnya.

Ingin Kyuhyun memberontak, namun sepertinya percuma, dan dia hanya akan menyia-nyiakan tenaganya, dan tidak dipungkiri bahwa Kyuhyun sendiri sudah merasa lemas, dikarenakan asupan oskigennya yang berkurang.

"hmmmhhh.." Tangan Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong dada Siwon, dan terang saja, gagal. Lidah Siwon justru semakin membelit lidahnya, menyesap , menghisap saliva yang ada dimulutnya, seperti menghisap jiwanya. Gigi mereka saling bergesekkan. Oh entahlah, detik itu, Kyuhyun lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon melepaskan Kyuhyun, dengan seutas lelehan saliva yang menetes si dagu Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau membunuhku?" Umpat Kyuhyun sambil sibuk mengambil oksigen. Hampir saja dia mati kehabisan nafas.

"Membunuh adalah kegemaranku, Kyuhyunnie…. Tapi kali ini… aku akan membuat pengecualian. Kuberikan waktu tiga hari untukmu berfikir. Tentukan keinginanmu. Dan sebagai gantinya, jiwamu akan menjadi milikku." Ucap Siwon sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Waktunya untuk bersenang-senang didunia manusia, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidak menapakkan kaki nya didunia manusia. Hah Tuhan? Ironi yang menyedihkan mengingat dia adalah seorang iblis, iblis dengn kedudukkan tinggi lebih tepatnya.

Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun hanyalah manusia biasa, namun, ada sesuatu dalam diri Kyuhyun yang istimewa. Sesuatu yang berbau menyenangkan, sesuatu yang membuat Swon lapar, bukan secara harfiah. Siwon mengangkat tangannya, dan jemarinya menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, membuat si pemuda reflex menutupkan matanya erat-erat, membuat Siwon kembali tertawa. Tangannya turun dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau… belum pernah.. melakukan seks…" Siwon menjilat bibirnya kembali, berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun, sedikit menjilat cuping telinga pemuda itu sebelum melepaskan genggamannya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan… untuk…. Mendengarmu merintih… dibawahku…"

Kyuhyun ketakutan meneguk ludahnya sendiri, dia harus berbuat sesuatu, dia harus lari dari mimpi buruk ini. Dan demi apapun yang pernah dimasak Wookie, kenapa juga dia belum terbangun? Raut wajahnya yang gugup dan takut membuat Siwon tersenyum senang, kepuasan untuk mempermainkan sang korban.

"Siwon… namaku Siwon. Sebut namaku jika sudah terpikir akan keinginanmu, Kyuhyunna. Cepat.. atau lambat… kita akan bertemu lagi… dan dalam waktu tiga hari.. perjanjian akan dipenuhi… Kau tidak bisa lari.. atau bersembunyi…"

"Entah kau akan memintaku mengabulkan keinginanu atau tidak, kau akan tetap menjadi milikku, jiwamu milikku…"

Tak ada sesuatupun yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mencegahnya…." Dan dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, pandangan Kyuhyun menjadi buram, dan hanya kegelapan setelahnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya, dia sadar dia sedang berdiri di pojokan jalan, tidak ada apapun disana, apalagi bangunan tua. Mengambil nafas lega, sepertinya dia hanya bermimpi di siang bolong, piker Kyuhyun. Namun hembusan angin dingin yang datang menerpanya seperti ditemani bisikan, " Kau akan menjadi milikku, Cho Kyuhyun…"

Dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tanganya, perih, karena darah kembali menetes dari luka ditelapak tangan nya. Bukan mimpi… Semua itu bukan mimpi….

Kyuhyun langsung merasa dunia seakan berputar cepat, lututnya gemetar, dan tepat sebelum tubuhnya menyerah dan menghantam tanah, da melihat sepasang lengan menangkapnya. 'Ah… mata itu..'

.


	4. What are you, Kyu?

**_Hi! Saya sudah pernah mempublish FF ini dengan judul Virgin Crisis-Heavenly Hell on Asianfanfics undername MinYeonRin sampai dengan chapter 8 (on-going) dan sekarang membuat versi bahasa Indonesianya di FFn. So I don't do plagiarism, untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan dibaca di author note, sekaligus, saya mempunya sedikit announcement untuk para readers. :)_**

Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun (Slight: YunJae, YunKyu)

Disclaimer : Sadly they are not mine, but WonKyu belong to each other.

Other Casts : Jung Yunho-UKnow, Kim Jaejoong-Hero

Warning : Boys Love , no GS, Typo(s)

Prologue

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa_

* * *

what are you, Kyu?

Kepalanya berdenyut keras, sangat menyakitkan, seakan-akan seseorang dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya menggunakan kepalanya untuk bermain drum. Atau mungkin bisa diibaratkan seperti ribuan orang sedang beramai-ramai dan berlomba-lomba untuk menabuh genderang dengan menggunakan kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun setengah mati ingin membenturkannya ke dinding. Kyuhyun mengernyit, penuh kesakitan, namja itu mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, tapi terasa sangat berat, ditambah kepala yang rasanya hampir meledak. Dan dibutuhkan kemauan yang kuat hanya untuk berusaha bangun. Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka mata doe-nya, sedikit demi sedikit menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menambah nyeri sampai perutnya ikut bergolak.

"Dimana aku..?" Lenguhnya menahan sakit. Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling, dia tidak mengenali tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat tidak familiar baginya, dia tadi tertidur di sofa panjang putih bergaya Inggris abad pertengahan, di seberangnya ada meja putih dengan ukiran halus, dan vas bunga dengan beberapa tangkai lili menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu lumayan luas, dengan segala furniture dan perabotannya berwarna putih atau warna pastel muda. Segelas air tersedia di atas meja itu, dan tanpa piker panjang Kyuhyun langsung meneguknya, masa bodoh apakah itu memang untuknya atau tidak, yang jelas saat itu dia sangat kehausan dan Kyuhyun juga membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyegarkan otaknya.

Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di pinggir jalan? Setelah .. entah mimpi atau bukan , tapi pertemuannya dengan iblis.. menyeramkan… err.. tapi juga tampan bernama Si-siapalah itu?

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sesuatu, seseorang atau apapun yang mungkin dikenalnya, saat kedua bola matanya justru menangkap sebuah lukisan yang terpasang dengan apiknya di tembok diatas perapian kosong, melekat didinding beberapa langkah dari sofa tempat dia bersandar. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bangun, berjalan mendekati lukisan tersebut.

Kyuhyun menyadari di ruangan itu hampir tidak ada secuilpun pigura atau foto si pemilik rumah, hanya lukisan kanvas yang ada dihadapannya, dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari nafasnya tercekat. Lukisan itu begitu indah, begitu halus, dan begitu menyedihkan.

Lukisan yang menggambarkan dua malaikat, satu malaikat mendekap malaikat lain dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat rapuh dengan sayap yang helaiannya bulunya berguguran terbawa angin, tubuh malaikat itu hampir tembus pandang, tipis dan tak terjamah. Sperti, jika terkena sapuan angin maka dia akan menghilang… Dan malaikat satunya yang bertumpu pada kedua kakinya dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam pedang yang tengah menancap di kehampaan.

Walaupun rupa para malaikat itu tidak jelas terlihat, tetapi Kyuhyun merasa hatinya seakan mengingat sesuatu, hingga tanpa sadar dia mengangkat tangannya, hendak menelusuri goresan goresan di lukisan itu. 'Kenapa rasanya menyedihkan hanya untuk memandanginya saja?' Kyuhyun bergumam lirih.

Mungkin memang benar, keindahan yang nyata justru menyimpan kesedihan, dan kekejaman didalamnya….

A real beauty has such a cruelty inside…

KKKRRRSSKKK.. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah datangnya suara, sedikit ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya kea rah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Pintu yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu putih dengan pahatan sulur tanaman rambat sebagai bingkai.

Angin semilir yang membawa wangi hijau daun dan embun menyapa indra penciman Kyuhyun. Desiran angin itu seperti alunan music di telinga Kyu, meski sedikit membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, dingin. Namun entah bagaimana, tempat itu justru terasa sangat nyaman, damai dan Kyuhyun tetap berdiri tak bergeming, menikmati udara tipis yang berputar disekitarnya, membuatnya sedikit merasa melayang. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Kyuhyun juga mencium beberapa aroma lembut, seperti udara pegunungan, bunga lili dan madu, serta seratus hal menyenangkan lainnya yang mungkin terdengar aneh, bagaimana bisa seseorang mencium itu dalam waktu bersamaan? Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu terbawa suasana… Atau lebih tepatnya menikmati atmosfir yang terhampar diseklilingnya sampai suara itu mengusiknya lagi, bunyi gesekan dedaunan kering.

KRRSSSKK…

Dan ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia berada di tempat semacam kebun belakang yang sangat teduh, asri bahkan sinar matahari tidak amampu menelusupi celah rimbunannya pepohonan disana. Menautkan kedua alisnya, Kyuhyun mencoba mencari tahu suara apa itu. Dan tetiba matanya terpaku, menatap sesuatu.. sebuah sosok, yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin apa itu gerangan.

Seseorang.. berdiri di sudut dengan pohon besar disebelahnya, rimbunnya dahan dank abut tipis sedikit mengaburkan sosoknya. Sosok itu tinggi dan… seperti tidak terjamah. Sinar temaram putih menguar darinya. Matanya seperti terpejam, dan kedua tangannya terangkat seakan memeluk langit, dia bahkan terlihat seperti tidak membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Sosok yang memancarkan kekuatan, keagungan.. dan kemurnian….

"Astaga…. " Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, terkejut. Dia mengedipkan matanya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu bukan tipuan mata, atau lebih parah lagi bahwa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. Dan, dia memang tidak sedang berhalusinasi, karena bibirnya berdarah ketika tanpa sadar dia menggigitnya tanpa sadar.

Laki-laki itu.. memiliki sayap putih dipunggungnya… Sayap kokoh yang terselimuti cahaya…

Dan sosok laki-laki itu… menyerupai, jika tidak bisa dikatakan mirip, dengan sosok seseorang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal… yang menjadi obsesinya belakangan ini… Jung Yunho…

Kyuhyun terkesiap, membuat laki-laki itu menoleh dan bertatap muka dengannya.

Kyuhyun membeku ditempatnya, ingin rasanya ia menggeplak dahinya sendiri. 'Baru saja aku bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai iblis gila maniak dan sekarang… idolaku nyatanya adalah seorang malaikat? Aku pasti sudah gila….. Mungkin aku butuh menemui psikiater secepatnya….' Batin Kyuhyun. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika sosok itu sudah berada didepannya.

"Kau melihat terlalu banyak.. Cho Kyuhyun…" Dan Kyuhyun langsung limbung ketika tangan itu terangkat dan seakan menyapu keningnya.

Kepalanya berdenyut keras, sangat menyakitkan, seakan-akan seseorang dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya menggunakan kepalanya untuk bermain drum. Atau mungkin bisa diibaratkan seperti ribuan orang sedang beramai-ramai dan berlomba-lomba untuk menabuh gendering dengan menggunakan kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun setengah mati ingin membenturkannya ke dinding. Kyuhyun mengernyit, penuh kesakitan, namja itu mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, tapi terasa sangat berat, ditambah kepala yang rasanya hampir meledak. Dan dibutuhkan kemauan yang kuat hanya untuk berusaha bangun. Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka mata doe-nya, sedikit demi sedikit menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menambah nyeri sampai perutnya ikut bergolak.

"Agh.." Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya sendiri.. "Apa ini dejavu..?" Tanyanya ragu. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk duduk, masih dengan tangan yang memegang kepala, pusing yang menderanya sedikit mengganggu.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Pusingkah? Ada yang sakit?" Sebuah suara menginterupsinya, dan ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya kontan langsung semerah tomat. 'Ahh, aku pingsan dengan tidak elitnya didepan Yunho sunbae. Memalukan sekali. Dia pasti membawaku kerumahnya…T-tapi,,, berarti Yunho sunbae tadi menggendongku, tidak mungkin dia menyeretku kan? Ahh, berarti Aku digendong Yunho sunbae? Tahu begitu pingsan berapa kalipun aku tidak keberatan..' Kyuhyun kembali bermonolog dalam hati, mengacuhkan Yunho yang berada didepannya, membuat Yunho tersenyum dan menepuk pipinya sekilas.

"Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sunbae.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan campuran antara malu dan sungkan juga gugup, membuat Yunho tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba Yunho sudah membungkukkan dirinya, matanya menatap telapak tangan Kyuhyun, "Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" Yunho mengambil tangan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhun berdoa, semoga dia tidak mendapat serangan jantung dadakan, atau lebih memalukan lagi, pingsan untuk kedua kalinya karena ia lupa bernafas. 'YUNHO SUNBAE MEMEGANG TANGANKU.' Alam bawah sadarnya berteriak.

"Ah… emm, terluka..? Terjatuh tadi.. mungkin…." Jawab Kyuhyun, tidak mungkinkan ia memberitahu bahwa ia tadi bertemu iblis seksi yang ternyata seorang maniak, iblis kejam yang dengan seenaknya menciumnya? Bisa dibilang tidak waras nanti dia.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ingatan tentang bagaimana bibir Siwon mencium bibirnya, terasa nyata, penuh hasrat dan … membuatnya.. merasa tidak nyaman.

Yunho mengambil tangan Kyuhyun, mengamati luka yandg tertoreh di telapak tangan pemuda itu. Masih terlihat bercak darah disana, dan ketika Yunho tanpa sengaja menyentuh darah itu, Yunho terkesiap, walau dia mampu menutupi keterkejutannya.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Yunho menyentuh luka Kyuhyun, dan seperti sihor, Kyuhyun merasa bagian yang disentuh Yunho terasa hangat namun juga menyejukkan, dan yang lebih membingungkan, lukanya seperti menutup dengan sendirinya. 'Aku pasti berhalusinasi..' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang…" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum pada Kyu.

(SKIP TIME)

"Berhati-hatilah, Kyuhyun yang ceroboh…" Yunho sedikit mengerjai adik kelasnya itu, sambil mengacak rambut Kyu ketika mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Kyuhyun. "

"Ah.. Baik, Yunho Sunbae." Kyuhyun terang saja gugup, diperlakukan dengan begitu dekat oleh idolanya sendiri. Dan apalagi entah darimana Yunho sunbae tahu namanya, dewi fortuna memang sedang di sisinya kali ini.

Mereka mengucap salam perpisahan dengan Kyuhyun membungkuk kearah Yunho sekali lagi, menyampaikan rasa terimakasih.

.

"Baiklah, selamat malam…" Bisik Yunho, dan mungkin hanya perasaan Kyuhyun, tapi, suara berat Yunho seperti membawa aroma madu dan bunga dan embun pagi, berat tetapi lembut seperti desiran ombak, membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan seakan semua rasa lelahnya menghilang. Okay, sedikit berlebihan disini, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas dalam, dia manatap rumahnya t=yang terlihat gelap, ya, dia memang tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya memilih tinggal di Negara lain mengurusi bisnis keluarga mereka sedangkan kakak perempuannya sedang melanjutkan pendidikan di Eropa. Kyuhyun mendesah. Kesepian…

Di mobil Yunho

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya, sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit penat. Dia tidak bisa melupakan sensasi ketika tadi dia menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. Apa-apaan itu? Sebagai salah satu malaikat tertinggi, Yunho dianugrahi kemampuan untuk mengenali makhluk apapun yang ada dihadapannya, entah itu manusia fana, malaikat murni (malaikat yang ada disurga), separuh malaikat (malaikat yang menjalankan misinya di dunia fana dan berbaur dengan fana meski tidak kehilangan esensinya sebagai murni ketika dia kembali ke asalnya), iblis juga setan bahkan pencabut nyawa.

Tetapi.. ada yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun…

Bahkan seorang Jung Yunho.. tidak mampu menerka, Kyuhyun… yang telah bersentuhan dengan kemurnian, namun juga ternoda oleh ketidakmurnian.. Dan disisi lain, Yunho yakin bahwa dia adalah manusia biasa.

Darahnya.. tercampur wewangian surga, dan kekejaman iblis…. Berkat dan Dosa, Kemuliaan dan Kutukan…

Dan… meski tidak yakin, Kyuhyun.. ada bagian dalam diri anak itu yang membawa Yunho akan kenangannya dengan sesosok malaikat yang telah melebur dan menitipkan sepotong jiwanya pada manuisa, akankah anak itu?

Yunho tidak berani berasumsi lebih jauh. Dia tidak tahu jawaban akan pertanyaannya dan dia bersumpah dia akan mencari jawabannya. Karena itulah satu-satunya alasan dia ada di antara kaum fana setelah sekian lama. Untuk mencari bagian dari Hero-nya….

Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang ruangan yang masih gelap, menyalakan saklar lampu, dia benci kegelapan. Terlebih setelah pertemuannya dengan iblis seksi nan gila. Dan memang sedari kecil dia sedikit takut akan gelap.

Langkahnya perlahan menuju kulkas di pantry yang ada di seberang ruangan, mengambil sebotol minuman dingin.

"Hari yang melelahkan.." desahnya lega, setelah membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering kerontang. Well, tapi disisi lain , aku tadi sempat bertemu bahkan mampir di rumah Yunho sunbae.. Kyuhyun tersenyum kurasa hari ini tidak begitu buruk, ujarnya sambil mendendangkan lagu dan melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya dilantai dua.

"

Kyuhyun hanya melupakan satu hal, satu hal penting…

Siwon…

Saking lelahnya Kyuhyun tertidur tanpa berganti pakaian. Tengah malam itu, ketika sinar bulan mencapai tubuhnya, perlahan bayangan hitam muncul dan membentuk sebuah figure laki-laki. Tampan, tinggi, bedanya, kali ini kedua bola matanya memancarkan warna merah darah, yang justru sangat mengundang dan menggoda, warna yang menyimpan seribu kenikmatan dunia yang dia janjikan.

Laki-laki berambut hitam legam itu menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

.

Tatapan matanya tajam, sangat intense sehingga mampu membunuh apapun yang dengan bodohnya menatapnya balik. Bukan, Siwon bukanlah medusa, dia hanya sosok iblis yang terlalu kuat.

Jemarinya menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun, terhenti di dahi sang pemuda. Siwon dapat merasakannya. Bahwa pemuda ini memiliki takdir yang berbeda. Kyuhyun bukanlah fana biasa, meskipun dia juga tidak yakin apakah kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikan Kyuhyun.

Pemuda ini membawa surge dan neraka bersamanya, terperangkap di dunia manusia….

Dan siwon dengan senang hati akan mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi bahkan tidak dalam seribu tahun.

Kyuhyun adalah bentuk kemurnian, dan sebagai iblis, dia menyukai kemurnian, dia menyukai untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang mendodai kemurnian itu.

Iblis itu menyeringai, dia mengerti, nasib akan datang padanyta, takdir yang tidak dapat dia ubah, dan pemdua ini akan ikut bermain didalamnya.

Menidurinya, mengambil apa yang menjadi symbol kepolosan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan mendatangkan kekuatan dahsyat untuknya, dia tahu itu. Salah satu hal yang umum diketahui di dunia bawah.

Tapi, sebelum itu, dia harus bisa membuat Kyuhyun melengkapi perjanjian mereka, agar Kyuhyun bisa menjadi miliknya…

Ahh, Siwon merasakannya, gejolak hasrat yang tak terbendung…'Waktunya akan segera tiba, Kyuhyun.. persiapkan dirimu… jadilah milikku… teriakkan namaku… '

Dan Siwon kembali menghilang bersama bayangan malam…..

"Jawab aku… apakah dia yang dimaksud Hero?" UKnow bertanya dengan nada tegas, sementara malaikat lain yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya tetap setia dengan diamnya.

Malaikat itu berbeda dengan UKnow, dia tidak terlihat tangguh atau kuat, namun memiliki pancaran aura yang membuat siapapun yang berada di dekatnya merasa kecil. Matanya tertutup, terlilit kain, tidak dia tidak buta, melainkan dia tidak ingin melihat sesuatu dengan matanya, tetapi dengan mata batinnya. Dialah malaikat pengetahuan, Kangta. Dialah malaikat yang diberkati untuk memahami hal yang tidak dipahami makhluk lain.

"Semua pengetahuan itu menyakitkan, UKnow…" Bijaksana ia berkata.

"Kangta, aku harus tahu apa yang Hero lihat di masa depan.. " UKnow sedikit memaksa. Dia harus tahu, dia harus tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Akan tiba waktunya, semua jawaban muncul dihadapanmu.."

*next chap… I guess there will be fluff and WonKyu moments, don't worry readers, this is going to be WonKyu fic, kekekekekeke^^ and Yunho? We shall see.. and as for Hero, kekekekeke^^ he holds the key for all the riddles here, LOL, and this will be happy ending too*


End file.
